1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse duty cycle automatic correction device and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an automatic correction device and a method thereof for stabilizing the pulse duty cycle of the cycle pulse signal to be 50%.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As electronic technology advances, various electronic devices make daily life more convenient and enjoyable, and enrich the people's life. People are more dependent on electronic devices, and it is thus important to improve the stability of the electronic devices. Generally, when transmitting and processing electronic data, a system must be operated in coordination with the specific pulses so as to correctly analyze the serial format in the data content and process the data in harmony. Therefore, when designing the output/input circuits of the electrical circuits, the stability of the work pulse duty cycle is very important.
However, due to variation in work voltage and work temperature, different driving modes, different loading effects, or improper circuit design, the work pulse duty cycle will be instable so as to badly affect data transmission and processing.
In the prior art pulse duty cycle correction device, a phase-lock loop (PLL) is operated in coordination with a reference pulse so as to stabilize the pulse duty cycle, or some control circuits are used for correcting the pulse duty cycle. However, the frequency of the mentioned reference pulse is always higher than the pulse to be adjusted, and the complicated control circuits require much more time to design and correct.
Furthermore, in the prior art, the pulse duty cycle can be corrected by changing the size of the metal oxidization semiconductor (MOS) or by applying the analog circuit design. However, this tends to cause the working point of the circuit to be out of control and to malfunction, thus requiring much more time to design the compensation circuit.